A Finder's Tale
by Akemi H
Summary: Really, if all of you expected a Finder’s life to be so exciting, so exciting that we get to travel all over the world to look for Innocence, think again. R&R, please, people!
1. Normality

So you think that the world of D.Gray Man is so exciting and thrilling. Well, think again. In a personal account from a Finder's point of view, _A Finder's Tale_ tells the story of Aki, a young finder who thinks that her life in the Black Order is incredibly boring, repetitive and "routine-like" … until a mission turns her entire life around.

Comments are **greatly appreciated**. Enjoy! Love, Akemi H.

* * *

Chapter One- Normality

I'm a Finder for the Dark Order. Life's pretty normal here; definitely much more normal than you think. Yeah sure, we're in the middle of a war, but we're all still humans after all.

I'm sixteen, and it's a pretty rotten age to be stuck here in a place like this. Stuck with a stupid routine and a stupid, boring life. Really, if all of you expected a Finder's life to be so exciting, so exciting that we get to travel all over the world to look for Innocence, think again.

Guess my gender. Guy? Girl? Does it matter? Maybe you'll find out soon.

Guess what? It's nearly 6am. Sooner or later my alarms going to-

"AAAKKKIIIII!"

There it goes. My sister, my _older_ sister. She's a morning person, so she's my 'alarm'. Every morning, without fail, on the dot at 6 am, she would do this.

"OI, AKI!" Now she's shaking my body without mercy. That stupid jerk. But then again, I'm used to this. After all, life here is a goddamn routine.

It's my turn to open my eyes now. I do it ever so slowly, every single day, just to piss my researcher sister off. Then it would be her turn to pinch and pull my cheeks and tickle me all over so that I would wake up. Then I would get up and wash up, and go for breakfast with her and our friends.

Of course, since today was just like any other day, it went just like it should. The early morning squabble between nee-san and I, the dragging of my feet across the stone tiles to the bathroom and then to the canteen happened just the way it did everyday.

Marc and Lee would then meet us at the entrance of the canteen, and Lee would greet me with a squeeze round my waist or a peck on my cheek, and Marc would greet nee-san with a _very_ passionate kiss.

Breakfast was also a routine. Nee-san, Lee, Marc and I would queue ever so patiently and wait for our turn to be served. And we'd order our usual; Pancakes with cream, strawberries and honey, plus a mug of steaming hot mocha for nee-san; a large bagel with extra mayo and a cup of hot milk for Lee; porridge with bacon strips, toast and a cup of tea for Marc; and a large bowl of oats sprinkled with chocolate drops and loads and loads of milk for me.

Then we'd go to our table, the one which was next to the window facing the sea, and finish our breakfast in twenty minutes.

And then we'd part ways: Nee-san and Marc, being researchers, would head off to the laboratories, while Lee and I, being Finders, would go to the library to read up on the latest movements on the Akuma and the Exorcists, and to find and confirm and rumours that seem to have a connection with Innocence.

I guess I made a mistake saying that today was a normal day, because instead of going to the library, our little walk was halfway interrupted by Commander.

"Ah, Aki! Lee!" He caught up to us, gasping for air. "Thank God I found the two of you. Good. Good…" He fanned himself as he led us to his office, and sat us down.

He passed us a folder, and told us to read it.

It was articles about the Glowing Statue, which Lee and I had come across a few weeks ago.

The Glowing Statue, found in a small town in Nepal, is a statue of in tribute to a brave warrior who had bravely defended the town. It is said that at night, the statue glows, bringing light to the town. And because the statue's glow is a neon green, we think that it might be Innocence.

"The Glowing Statue?" Lee asked, obviously excited. It was three months since he got out on a mission.

Commander nodded. "Since the two of you know quite a lot about it, we've decided to send you to confirm our suspicions. However, you're not alone, as there is another team of three Finders already on their way to the area to help you out."

"Why did you send so many Finders? Aren't three enough?" I asked. It was so weird. They usually send only two or three at a go, not five.

"It's a war, Aki, three is no longer enough." Commander looked at me solemnly, as if he was saying goodbye to us for the last time.


	2. Warmth

Hello! Here's Chap #2. Enjoy! R&R, please! Love, Akemi H.

* * *

Chapter Two- Warmth

Everyone calls me Aki. I am 16 and I am a Finder for the Dark Order. As a Finder, we are rather defenceless against the Akuma or the Noah, and therefore, every single mission we go to might be our last one.

And yes, I am a girl.

_Nee-san,_

_Lee and I have been sent on a mission to the _Glowing Statue_. I hope we'll find Innocence._

_Pray hard for our safe return._

_Take care,_

_Love, Aki._

I stuck the note under nee-san's door before we left for the Glowing Statue, which was in Nepal, a two days' train ride away.

The Glowing Statue, is like I have said before, a statue built in tribute to a brave warrior who had defended the town. The locals have said that the reason the statue glows is that it is a sign that the warrior is still protecting the town, even after he is dead. It is also said that the eerie neon green glow of the statue is able to repel evil. Not only that but recently, it is reported that the town was visited by monsters- Akuma, maybe- but the statue had glowed even brighter than before, chasing these monsters away.

It must be Innocence. It must be. We Finders have always had this confidence that a certain weird occurrence must be the cause of Innocence. And this belief keeps us going even into the belly of the whale. It's that strong.

Commander had equipped us with the newest shields, which according to him "were the closest thing you could get to Innocence". Even so, I felt nervous. It was my fifth mission, but I was still scared. Everywhere, Akumas were reaching Level 3, almost impossible to defeat. Lenalee-sama had nearly died trying to fight a Level 3 on her own. Who knows how long us Finders can last against them?

Lee held my hand as we sat side by side on the train. "It's going to be alright," He promised.

I believe him. I really do. But as a human, I still feel scared.

* * *

The two days' ride felt like the longest train ride I had ever taken, so much that even the four day train ride to Russia felt much, much shorter. Most of the time on the train was spent discussing different possible scenarios, the _what-ifs_ in a mission.

Like I said, we're human. It's not like we're unwilling to be sacrifices to the Order. We_ are_ willing to be sacrifices for the Order and for the benefit of the war. But we don't want to lose our lives over something reckless, like tripping and falling behind everyone else, or accidentally leading everyone straight into the Akuma. The Exorcists will not be there to save us; they're too busy trying to save the world.

We are prepared to die. But I just don't know how dying is like.

Lee's hands are so warm. I don't want to lose these hands, this man, or this love. And as he held me in his embrace, I felt as though I could just lose myself and forget about the situation that I am in now.

But we're going to get through this, I'm sure of it.

* * *

We've finally reached Nepal. It's so cold, and even my Finder's robes weren't enough to warm me up. Well, it's not that you should expect Nepal to be warm like a tropical island or anything. Nepal is home to the Himalayans, the highest mountains on Earth. If anything, the place should be freezing cold.

Lee was checking the map. "Well, we're about a 5 hours' walk away from the village…" He stared out to the vicious snowstorm ahead of us. "But it looks like its going to take a lot longer."

We decided to get rooms for the night and wait for the snow storm to subside. Even at the state of the storm now, it was hard to say that we had a lot of choices. Strong, chilly wind blew through the tiny buildings in the city, making sure that the snow kissed our faces, so it was hard to walk, especially when you have a huge brick stapled to your back. We went to three inns, all of which turned us down.

"I'm so sorry, but we're full." They all said apologetically. "Why don't you try the ones at the outskirts?"

As if we could walk that far.

Eventually we found an inn with an empty room. Just one. "I'm sorry, but that's all that we have," The innkeeper told us. We had to take it. There was no other choice.

So we did.

The room was small and cosy, fit for one person, not two. And there was only one bed. Thankfully, the innkeeper had provided us with an extra mattress, so Lee offered to sleep on the mattress on the floor while I took the warm, cosy bed.

I couldn't sleep. Was I afraid? Scared? Anxious? I had no idea. But I could hear Lee's heavy breathing as he drifted off to dreamworld. I rolled over to the edge of the bed and leaned down to see him, fast asleep, his skin looking ever so pale and pallid. Was he cold?

Well, the only way I could answer that question was to touch him, of course. I held his cheek, and realised that it was definitely colder than my hand. Of course he was cold. He didn't have a blanket and probably didn't want to drape his dripping wet cloak around himself.

I jumped off the bed and pulled the blanket over him, and checked his body temperature again. A slight rise. He was fine.

But it was damn cold without the blanket wrapped around me. I huddled next to Lee as he slept on, oblivious to our situation.


	3. Past Tense

I'm on a roll Yeahyeah. Ahem This chapter's a bit dry, but I've got until Chap 5 on my comp and the whole story in my head. Haha. I know that it's not really the 'thing' for most of you but this fic is just cooked up by my weird imagination... haha! I can't really promise that I'll give the non-OCs (Allen & co.) a chance to be big here. But we'll see, eh? Like I said, no promises!

Enjoy and review! Love, Akemi H.

P.S: I don't own D.Gray Man! (Although I dearly wish that Lavi was mine... Dx)

* * *

Chapter Three- Past Tense

It is said that every person joins the Order for a reason. Most of the time, it is because of a previous encounter with an Akuma. Here is my reason.

Nee-san and I come from the Hunan province in China. We've lived there our entire life, surrounded by the love of our parents and our elder twin brothers. I don't really remember their names but we called them Rong-niisan and Fong-niisan. They were 4 years older than I was.

They died when they were 12. They had died of food poisoning. Ma and pa had blamed themselves for their deaths, and did an unforgivable act.

They called back their sons as Akumas. Ma called Rong-niisan, Pa called Fong-niisan. And my brothers killed my parents and 'wore' them. They tried to kill nee-san and I but nee-san dragged me into our 'girls' hiding place', one that no-one knew of, not even our beloved brothers.

We stayed there for a long time, possibly up to five days, I don't know. All I know is that when we went out, our old house was destroyed, and our Akuma brothers were gone.

We were taken under the care of the town's orphanage, where we lived for 6 years, until our Akuma brothers came again.

This time, they came as Level 2s, and they destroyed the entire town. Once again, they tried to kill us, but once again, nee-san dragged me and some other girls to safety. From where we were hiding I could see all the destruction that our brothers did. And I swore to myself, with nee-san as my witness, that I would do something to stop this madness.

Of course, our brothers eventually found us, and blasted our hiding place. Nee-san and I were the only survivors. The rest of the girls were killed.

A few days later, a group of Finders from the Order found our town, and scouted for survivors. They found nee-san and I, nursed us back to health, and asked if we wanted to join them.

"Lin Aiki, right?" Commander asked me.

I nodded. "Please call me Aki,"

Commander scribbled something next to my name. Possibly a note of my nickname. "Well, Aki-chan, would you like to join the Order as a Finder?"

I was full of hope, full of excitement for my new life. "Yes, please." I said directly to his eyes. He nodded, impressed, and jotted another note next to my names. He then turned to nee-san.

"Lin Airin?"

"Just Ari, please," My sister smiled. She was very weak after the incident, and her once active body suddenly became very frail.

Commander jotted a note next to nee-san's name while nodding and smiling. "Well, Ari-chan, would you like to join the Order as a researcher?" He asked, grinning at her.

Nee-san looked shocked. "But- Aki's a Finder! Can't I be a Finder too?!"

He shook his head. "Sorry, Ari, but you're too frail for that job. But a researcher's just as useful here, you know?"

Nee-san's smiled drooped as she hung her head, defeated. "Well, alright then," She said, her mouth twisted into a forced smile.


	4. Stupid Snowstorm

Wahh. No reviews. T.T Ookay nevermind. I will continue to work hard because there are people who read this rather lame fiction, considering that Finders aren't all that interesting and have "short life spans" as my good friend puts it. Hahah xD. Anyway, here's Chapter #4 of _A Finder's Tale_. Enjoy! Read and review! Even flames are welcome because from there I may be able to gauge how good/average/sucky my writing skills are.

**I do not own D.Gray Man and/or its characters, plots or anything else related. **But I do own my Finder OCs- Aki, Lee, Ari and Marc whether I like it or not. Dx

* * *

Chapter Four- Stupid snowstorm

I'm waiting for nee-san to wake me up. I know that it's way past 6am, but she's still not here to wake me up. Did something happen to her?

Groggy as always, I force my brain to function, and slowly, my senses come to me. I feel a warm hand on my back. I smell the scent of the man I love. Wait- this feels incredibly wrong. Was I drunk? What happened last night?

I couldn't sleep.

He looked pale.

His cheek felt cold.

I wrapped my blanket around him, and-

Crouched next to him, watching him sleep.

And-

And?

His hand was moving now. No- his entire body was moving. He's sitting up! Shit!

"Aki" I heard him mumble. "Aaakkiii" His strong arms grabbed me and hugged me. "Aki, you naughty girl. What were you doing with me last night?"

My heart was pounding. I felt my blood rush to my face. I bet he thought I was some kind of pervert now. Or perhaps a scaredy-cat. Or even a crybaby. Argh. Shit. Damnit.

"Oi Aki, I'm talking to you!" He waved a hand in front of my face. "Akiiii?"

Whatdoido? What-do-i-do?

He was staring straight at me. I felt tears running down my cheeks. But I _still_ didn't know what to say. My mind was in chaos, coming up with incredibly absurd scenarios on what had happened last night.

Lee laughed. He_ laughed._ He laughed as he pulled me closer, and couldn't stop laughing.

"Stupid Aki, you thought I was feeling cold, right? So you draped that blanket of yours around me and huddled next to me," He paused, thinking and tapping his chin as he did so.

He snapped his fingers, his face lighting up. "I remember! It's not your fault, Aki. I was the one who pulled you in with me!"

I swear I could've just died right there and then. But I slapped him instead, hot tears running down my cheeks and my face flushed with relief and embarrassment.

-

The snowstorm had calmed, and we decided that it would be better if we start our six hours of walking than to wait for spring to come. Or rather, I had decided that it was better if we started walking, because I haven't said a word to Lee since I slapped him.

How could he? How could he be such a jerk? He knew how I felt with these sorts of things. I mean, hugging and kissing were fine, but anything more than that… urgh. It makes me sick just thinking about it.

Apparently, while I was taking my shower, he went to town and grabbed as much food as he could, taking note of my obsession with chocolate. How nice. I guess you could call that a peace treaty. I guess. Well, he even offered to carry the entire food load and the emergency supplies. So it is a peace treaty. Either that or it was just plain men's ego.

Whatever it was, I was thankful for having a much lighter load, but I still didn't utter a single word to him. We've been walking for almost four hours now, with short breaks every two hours or so. The snowstorm was calmer than yesterday, but it still hindered our movements. But we still kept walking as Lee kept track of our direction.

"About two more hours or so, Aki," He flashed a warm smile at me, but I pretended not to notice. It's funny how women tend to be more emotional and how men tend to be more… insensitive.

Whatever. The other three Finders said that they were also having trouble getting to the town, because of the mountainous terrain and the snowstorm. We had contacted them before we left off. Or rather, _I_ had contacted them before we left off.

I pulled up my hood as we neared the town. It seemed so similar to my own town. But then again, my old town was destroyed. But then again, this town looks half-destroyed, as though a giant had come to demolish the entire area but had quitted halfway. A horrid smell of smoke singed the air. The fresh smell of spilled blood drafted between us.

Lee broke into a run. I followed after him.


	5. Selfish

**HELLO!** Omg, I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long, long time. Even though it was the school holidays, I was still so busy (my school takes advantage of holidays to give us extra lessons that last longer than normal school hours), and on top of that, I was sick!

But here it is, the latest chapter! So thank you for supporting me up till now, and read, enjoy and review! xD

**I don't own D.Gray Man.** Dx

Chapter Five- Selfish

The closer and closer we got to the town, the more I realised just how much it resembled my hometown… when it was destroyed. Tears immediately filled my eyes as the memories came crashing down onto me. My legs gave way, and I stumbled and fell, lost in my own past.

The sight of the burning and crumbling houses, the overpowering fumes of smoke overwhelmed me. I could almost feel the souls of those who had just died. And those flames, oh God, those flames; fiery monsters whose only purpose was to destroy, to burn, to kill. I broke down, heavy sobs racking my body, but my eyes never left the town.

Lee was next to me, pulling me up. I was trying to pull myself back down.

"Aki…" He tried to soothe me as he gathered all of me into his arms. "Come on, Aki, they need us." He planted a kiss on my head and loosened his grasp.

I shook my head, tears flying in all directions as I did so. "No… no…" He held my arms and pulled me up to my knees, but I collapsed to the ground again. It was so painful, too painful. I didn't want to see what the Akuma had done. The bodies, reduced to sand. I didn't want to see that.

My conscience fought with my selfish thinking, arguing that I had willingly joined the Order as a Finder, even though I knew that these sorts of situations would be a norm. 

But this was way too similar to the hometown that I had in my memories. Too similar.

And then there was my promise. My promise to myself. I don't want to betray myself or nee-san, because she was the one who heard me swear to myself. Fighting the tears, fighting the pain in my heart, I gave in to Lee and helped him pull me up.

"Lee… it's just… too painful," I muttered as I rubbed the tears away. He nodded briefly at me, and I knew that right now, I wasn't the priority. The Innocence was. I felt a pang of regret and I knew right away that shouldn't feel that way.

But he was already gone. I ran after him.

We ran, down the grassy slope and into the town, avoiding the places that were still embraced by flames. I felt my heart in my mouth, and I tried to push this feeling of nostalgia away, as the call of duty became stronger and stronger.

"Aki," Lee called, and I turned towards him. "You all right?"

I nodded, and he smiled. "Good," He said, pushing down my hood with one swift movement of his hand to ruffle my hair. "Then let's go. The other Finders, Harry, Rai, and Leon, are already here. In fact, they should be at the statue already, so we'd better-"

Lee was interrupted with the ringing of the phone behind his back. He hefted the heavy backpack down and answered the call.

"Hello? Lee speaking. Ah, Rai-san, yes, we're here. Yeah, the place is burning down, but I don't see any sign of Akuma. Dead bodies? Yeah, I saw them, sand and clothes. The Akuma should be somewhere around here…"

I turned away from him, and watched a nearby building burn down. I could hear the cries of a small child, cries of desperation for her parents.

"_Mummy! Daddy!"_

I walked out of the shack that had been hiding Lee and I.

"…Yeah it's a few minutes- Hang on, Rai-san. Eh, Aki! Aki!" Lee's voice got louder, and I realised that he was talking to me. "AKI! What are you doing?"

But the child… I wanted to tell him. I turned around to face him and to tell him that there were survivors in the area, but I felt a shadow over me.

"AKI! RUN!" Lee hollered. I ran, without even looking behind me. I ran towards Lee and grabbed his hand, and we ran together, trying to save ourselves from the one thing that would be killing us and stopping us from living this life.

_Finders have short lifespans_, I heard a Researcher say before. Damn right.

We turned a bend, and Lee pulled me down, on top of him. He wrapped his arms around me, and in this awkward position, I could hear his heartbeat, beating his fears away. I could feel his breath on my hair, and I knew that he was scared. Who wouldn't be? Maybe Exorcists wouldn't. They can fight these killers, but we can't.

I wrapped my arms around him, wanting to tell him that we were safe in each other's arms. But of course, we couldn't make a sound. Lee's heartbeat quickened as the Akuma loomed past, and I hugged him even tighter as mine quickened as well. He pressed me down harder on him, and my face pressing so hard on his chest that I could barely breathe. He was scared, just as I was.

The Akuma floated away, bringing with it all the fear we had. I tried hard to free myself from Lee's grasp, but it was too strong.

"Lee-!" I gasped, trying hard to breathe. I felt his arms weaken, and I sat up.

He placed his head on my shoulder. "I don't want either one of us to die, Aki," He whispered. I patted his head.

"Neither do I, Lee," I got up, and pulled him up as well, as a blooming confidence I never knew I had awakened inside of me. "Now let's go, the Innocence is waiting."

He gripped my hand as we ran, and I realised that maybe if we weren't Finders, we could be marathon runners, our stamina so strong we can run away from Akuma at top speed and still have stamina left to run some more.

We reached the statue a few minutes later, as it had been moved to the outskirts of the town. Harry-san, Rai-san, and Leon-san were already there, and they seemed to be trying to get through and unseen force that was surrounding the glowing statue.

"Lee-kun! Aki-chan!" Leon-san called, and we rushed over.

The statue glowed even brighter, and I covered my eyes.

"Hey, what's up with it?" Harry-san exclaimed.

"It wasn't glowing like this before?" I asked, confused.

Rai-san shook his head. "It wasn't even glowing!"

Lee took a step forward, completely unaware of the unseen barrier that I had placed my palms on. The statue glowed even brighter, and all of us covered our eyes.

"Hey," Lee called from inside the barrier. "Why are you guys grouping there for? Come closer!"

Harry-san shook his head. "We can't, Lee, and it seems that only you can get closer to the statue,"

Lee looked shocked. "Huh? Why?"

"Maybe you're its host?" Leon-san suggested.

My face fell. I don't want Lee to be an Exorcist. That would mean that he would be away all the time, fighting these monsters, while I would be stuck at home, following the same old routine… without him. It would be lonely. It would be hell.

I watched as Lee fingered the statue, and then he placed both his palms on the statue's. The statue glowed, and extended its barrier between us and Lee. I felt myself being pushed back as I saw the Innocence, in its raw form, coming out of the statue, and melted around Lee's hands.

Gloves. Black gloves. The Innocence had formed black gloves round his hands. Lee was now an Exorcist, and there was nothing I could do about it.

He looked at me, puzzled, as his moved his fingers around in the gloves.

I forced an encouraging smile at him as he held out his hands towards me. But all my selfish dreams had already drifted away.


	6. Proud

Hokay, I have come up with Lee's Innocence, and I'm rather… proud of it! My creation! xD

It's called the _Dimension Controller_ and it's a weapon-type Innocence in the form of black gloves on both hands. When invoked, Lee can use 3 different moves, one of which is a Level 2.

-**Teleportation**;

-**Creation** (which is when Lee creates different dimensions that can do different things, like "_Heal_" and "_Burst Up_")

-_Heal_ (when Lee creates a "bubble" that can heal anyone inside it, provided that he is in it too)

-_Burst Up_ (which also happens to be what he says when he uses this attack), which encloses the Akuma or any other enemy into an indestructible "bubble", which explodes when Lee scrunches his hand into a fist.

His Level 2 move is called the **Door to Salvation**, which is basically a door to Lee's Dimension- that only he controls. When he "opens" this door, all the Akuma is sucked into it and is robbed of all its malice and evil. So basically all the beings in this Dimension are like "modified" Akuma- except that they are locked in the Dimension and even Lee doesn't know how to release them. However, using this move requires a lot of energy, and Lee can't keep the door open for longer than 5 minutes. So there's a bit of a limiting factor there…

Here are some of Lee's war cries (for fun!):

"Innocence!" (_Sticks out hands_) "Dimension Controller, Activate! Creation: Heal!" (_Closes eyes and concentrates_)

"Die, you insensitive freaks!" (_Sticks out hands intimidatingly_) Creation: Burst Up!" (_Scrunches hand into fist and grins sadistically_) "Hehheh…"

"See if you can catch me, slow poke! Teleport!" (_Disappears in a flash of green light_)

Whooo! So let's get this thing going!

--

Chapter 6- Proud

Watching Lee train was painful. As he fought with the other Exorcists like Lavi-sama and Allen-sama to train and to strengthen himself, he pushed himself to the limit, and all I could do was sit by the sidelines and watch him get hopelessly beaten up, and after that, help him dress and treat his wounds.

Today was one particularly painful day. It was barely halfway through training, and Lee was already at his limit. A new Exorcist was training him, some guy called Kanda Yuu. He was an idiot, always threatening Lee and saying "che" repeatedly as though Lee wasn't good enough. After four hours of straight training, Lee hobbled over to me and I quickly began treating him.

The stuck up, sissy-looking, son of a bitch and a bastard with hair four times longer than mine walked up to me with his nose 10 feet in the air, and slowly slid his stupid sword into his holder in front of me, as if saying "look, loser! I have a shiny sword and you don't!"

He looked at me, up and down, as I passed a bottle of water to Lee. "Who are you to him?" He asked proudly, as though he had a million sexy girls at his disposal dying for him.

"I'm Lin Aiki," I said, ignoring the question and forcing a smile. I held out my hand for him to shake but he just stared at it. "Pleased to meet you," I continued, my face starting to twitch as I felt that I couldn't hold up the fake smile any longer.

"Che," He said, and stared down at Lee. "You're so pathetic," He told Lee, as though he was supposed to care. "If you want to be an Exorcist you'd better get out of this level and upgrade yourself," Then he turned to me. "And you! Stop pampering your boyfriend,"

Then, I snapped.

"Excuse me?" I stood up and glared straight into his eyes. "Me? Pampering him? I love him, and I care for him, that's why I do this,"

I looked at him up and down, the way he did for me. "You feminine man, you hair is four times longer than mine and your figure is more hourglass-y than mine and you dare to say all those kind of things?" I snickered, and folded my arms. "Girlfriend, don't bind your boobs, I'm pretty sure that they're not as small as mine are," I said, in a tone that was as though I pitied him.

He opened his mouth to rebut, clearly pissed off, but I didn't give him a chance to. "And please, girlfriend, don't play dirty. Even if you do have an interest towards my guy, he _is_ after all, _my_ guy. So don't get jealous, okay?" I wagged my little finger at him, bimbo-style, to complete the act.

He was really going to explode. His entire face was red and he was fuming. But he just glared at me, muttered a pissed-off "che" and walked out of the room.

Lee just stared, wide-eyed, at the entire scene. His eyes followed Kanda's as he walked out, and as soon as disappeared from the room, he turned to me in awe.

"How did you do that?" He asked, like a little kid asking where Santa lived.

I shrugged, and got out the first aid kid and started on treating the huge scrape on his knee. "Call it Girl Power, Lee," I said, grinning up at him as I poured iodine down his wound.

He grimaced, and gripped my jacket in pain (A/N: You have absolutely no idea how much having iodine on your wound hurts. IT STINGS LIKE SHIT), as the iodine trickled down his knee. "Aki… you… really didn't… have… to do… that," He managed, and I could see the muscles in his leg tensing up to bear with the pain. I shrugged as I dabbed the iodine around to wound to make sure that it was sterilised, and then started to wrap clean bandages around it.

A minute or so later, I was done with his knee, which was the major injury. "Any more?" I asked him, getting ready to keep the first aid kit. Lee shook his head and watched as I kept the items one by one. Just as I had put it away, below the bench, he wrapped my arms around me.

"I'm sorry, Aki," He said, leaning his head in my hair. "That I'm an Exorcist now,"

I held his hands, trying to reassure him when I myself was feeling the pain of thinking about him at the forefront, battling against all these monsters, these devils. But I still said, "It's okay, Lee. At least you know that there's someone at home who loves you," I assured him, rubbing his arms as he did so.

Even as I said that, the tears ran free.

We sat there like that, on the bench, with our bodies so close that it was only separated by two layers of clothing (both of which were mine; Lee wasn't even wearing a shirt). I felt a desire for him that I have never felt before, and as I turned around to face him, our lips met.

Our kiss grew so passionate, so desperate; it was as though I haven't seen him for months. He deepened the kiss, and tightened his embrace, and I just indulged in it all like a hungry kitten. He was just about to move down to my neck when-

The door opened, to reveal a beautiful girl with a figure as good as sissy-man.

She stared, wide-eyed, at us, and quickly got out and slammed the door behind her, screaming "I'm sorry, excuse me!" as she did so.

"That… must have been…" Lee began, his arms still loosely around me.

I nodded. I knew who that was; it was just that she looked different with her short hair. "Lenalee-sama…" My voice trailed off to the distance.

--

Blehh. 2 non-OCs introduced. More coming up. Possibly turning into a mild LenaleexLavi.

**I LOVE REVIEWS!**


End file.
